


Political Pregnancy

by aphreal



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphreal/pseuds/aphreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chancellor Cousland has a conversation with the King about the political realities related to his wife's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the DA kinkmeme requesting Anora and a female Warden making plans to ensure the succession without Alistair's knowledge.

When Queen Anora’s pregnancy was announced to the court, the formal audience dissolved into a joyous reception full of excitement and congratulations. King Alistair grew progressively more withdrawn and sarcastic as the evening wore on until his Chancellor, on the pretense of important business, steered him forcefully from the room. 

“What is the matter with you?” she asked once a heavy wooden door separated them from any prying ears. “Are you trying to offend the nobility? All you need to do tonight is accept congratulations and look proud. That can’t be too hard.”

“It would be a lot easier if the child was mine!”

Her voice turned steely. “She’s the queen; you’re the king. It _is_ yours.”

“Grey Wardens don’t have children, so it isn’t,” he countered scornfully. 

She clenched her jaw, trying to hold onto her patience. “Most people don’t know that part of the Warden legacy. I didn’t know about it until long after you and Duncan handed me that poisoned cup. So as far as anyone outside this room is concerned, there’s no reason you can’t be the father.”

“But I’m not!”

“Never say that again unless you want Anora and the babe both dead.”

Her sharp tone dampened his anger, leaving him gaping in open-mouthed shock. 

“Infidelity in a queen isn’t tolerated. It endangers the succession.”

“Royalty have affairs,” Alistair countered. “Sometimes they even have illegitimate children. I’m fairly certain it can happen.” He poked at his own forearm in exaggerated proof. 

“I still forget you weren’t raised to this.” She sighed, then explained. “It’s different. A king’s affair is gossip, maybe scandal. A queen’s is treason.” 

“That hardly seems fair.”

“Where does fair come into any of this? What matters is that if you breathe a word to anyone that the child might not be yours, you’re risking your wife being executed by a combination of those who love you and those who want to undo you.” 

He looked shocked and disheartened, like a kicked mabari pup, and as always, her frustration evaporated. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “Blood is far less important than love. In every way that matters, you’ll be the child’s father. You’ll be there to watch it grow. You’ll raise it and care for it and teach it.” She gave him a wistful smile. “And you’ll be wonderful at it.” 

He returned her smile, eyes going distant as he contemplated this picture she painted of his future. When his focus returned to her face, she could see there was something still troubling him. “Why did you two do this?” 

She really should have expected he’d guess who had helped Anora make the arrangements; he knew her too well. “For the kingdom, for the future. When you and I leave on Calling in a couple decades, Ferelden needs to be secure. You’re already making Anora an early widow, again. Do you want to leave her another civil war, too?” 

“I understand why she did it. Why did you help?” He really was like a mabari; he never let go. 

“We’ve worked too hard, sacrificed too much, all three of us, to let it all fall apart.” 

He frowned thoughtfully, and she knew she’d let too much emotion creep into her voice. Alistair could be remarkably perceptive at inconvenient times. “Are you all right?” 

She forced a smile on her face, shoving away the sorrow at the thought of her own lonely, childless future. She would focus on the positive, on what she could have. “I’m fine. I’m looking forward to this. Even if it will only be honorary, it’s been a long time since anyone’s called me aunt.”


End file.
